


命中注定

by samuko



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuko/pseuds/samuko
Summary: 车部分正文请走：http://daisy-samuko.lofter.com/





	命中注定

恩奇都想起他们仅有一次的交媾。

伊什塔尔出离愤怒降下的诅咒落在了他的身上。直到他因为不知名的疾病不得不躺在王赐给他的奢华绚烂的床榻上，恩奇都才明白这是连神都无法救治的无名之疾。原本可以开辟洪荒的力量一点点从他的身体中流走，铺就他通往地府的漫漫长路。

恩奇都第一次察知到了恐惧。就像个普通的人类一样，自己将从这个世界上彻底消亡的未来使他失控，又让他在绝望中慢慢冷静。吉尔伽美什比他更加无法接受这个事实，束手无策的医生因为他铁青的脸色瑟瑟发抖。看着这样的挚友，恩奇都反而从绝望中抽身而出。虽然心有不甘，发狂地诅咒了将他带出密林的沙姆哈特，但终于他明白了，这就是神造物的自己总有一天要面对的。如同那场棋逢对手的缠斗，如同他站在吉尔伽美什身边的时光。他挥挥手，善意地请无计可施的医生退出寝宫，请不知所措的侍女留下他和无法控制情绪的王。

“吾友，不必担心，你的病不可能无法可医！”

恩奇都轻轻摇头，他伸出手抚平了王因为愤怒紧绷的嘴角。猛地他拽住吉尔伽美什金色坚硬的头发，费力地凑上去不顾一切地亲吻自己的挚友。他颤栗着控制自己仅有的力量，舔吻啃咬吉尔伽美什并不柔软的嘴唇。吉尔伽美什一愣，随即伸出强壮的双臂掐住恩奇都变得柔软无力的腰肢，将他按倒在精工的织物上。王强迫恩奇都张开嘴，豪夺他呼吸的权利。无论是什么，主导权都在吉尔伽美什的手里，也只能在吉尔伽美什手里。

吉尔伽美什粗暴地撕开恩奇都不曾改变的白色长袍，在他的锁骨上用唇齿留下不可磨灭的印记。欲情，狂怒和绝望交织在一起烧灼得他哑了嗓子，王嘶哑着凑在恩奇都耳边恶狠狠地赌咒：“没有人能从我身边夺走你。你是为我存在，永远属于我的。”他粗糙的手沾过他们的血，击退过芬巴巴和天之牛，保护着他的臣民，现在这双手掐着恩奇都的腿，让恩奇都因病日渐苍白的肌肤泛出不自然的艳红色。昔日美酒从他的唇齿间流淌而过，那时还有恩奇都同他作伴，他们尽享人间的美景欢歌。而现在王的牙齿因灭顶的恐惧和占有欲颤抖着，允舔轻咬着恩奇都的前胸。

恩奇都第一次看到吉尔伽美什如此失控。作为乌鲁克唯一的王，他自始至终是游刃有余的，没人清楚他的弱点是什么，长久以来，所有人包括恩奇都在内，都认为吉尔伽美什没有弱点。然而伊什塔尔洞察了王最致命的死穴。王者疯狂地将他紧拥，不顾一切地从他身上夺走一切的一刻恩奇都才终于明白，并为这个事实陷入几近流泪的复杂情感。

他就是王，他的挚友，心中不能触碰的禁地。

然而站在死神的门前，承受着快感和哀伤的恩奇都什么也说不出来。所有在过去一同度过的日日夜夜沉淀出了他生命里体会过的一切感情。他只能用自己潮湿的双眼注视着王，带着喘息呼唤王的名字，那是只有他才有资格呼唤的名字。

“吉尔……吉尔。”

吉尔伽美什毫无回应，他抱起恩奇都如同抱起自己的新娘。他的手从恩奇都的膝窝和肩膀撤走，将他的挚友背对着自己摔进挂着金丝线的床。他粗暴地抓住恩奇都的手臂按在那消瘦惨白的后背。恩奇都感到自己的蝴蝶骨凸起得厉害，硌着手臂生疼。绿色的长发如同初春嫩绿的柳枝散落在苍白的肌肤上，金色的床榻上。

王一手撑在恩奇都簌簌发抖的肩旁，一手胡乱打碎了床边的水罐，连陶器的碎片将他的手划破都毫不知觉。他用手肘支撑着自己，带着汗水的手胡乱揉搓恩奇都平坦的前胸。他那被清水和血沾湿的手指探入恩奇都下身生涩的穴口，不断地搅动抽插，带出色情的水声。

恩奇都终于丧失了理智。他的绝望，愤怒，怨恨和哀伤全部被乌鲁克的暴君化成情欲和爱意。而他就在这陌生的快感与疼痛中喘息，颤栗，仿佛是抓住逐渐化成泡沫的世界中唯一的事物一样呼唤王的名字。

吉尔伽美什并没有那么多的耐心，他跪在恩奇都身体两侧，单手脱掉了自己的长袍，另一只手从留恋着他的柔软穴口中抽出。吉尔伽美什将恩奇都拉起来，不由分说地贯穿了他。王因为看不到挚友锁着无垠森林的翠绿双目而不满，保持着相连的姿势，他强硬地把恩奇都转过来，紧贴在自己怀中仅凭生物的本能抽插。高傲的王者异于平常心跳高昂的鼓动透过皮肤与相连之处一路传到恩奇都脑子里。神创造他的本意并非如此，他们给他与吉尔伽美什相同的力量，让他用暴力对抗暴力制服暴君，然而他竟学会了爱与被爱。他竟用爱，用他与宫殿格格不入的朴素白袍，柔软的碧绿长发，跳动的心脏和微笑的脸庞让乌鲁克之王为他臣服，为他失控。命运瞧着他们，鄙睨着众神，将他们放入一个只有彼此存在的世界里。在这转瞬的世界，这永恒的爱里，海浪静止，森林沉睡。

就好像是他活着的唯一的证明一样，恩奇都用尽全力抱住吉尔伽美什宽厚的肩背，将自己僵硬的身躯固定在王的怀里。他喘息着，呻吟着，任凭自己的王者支配。

高潮的瞬间，吉尔伽美什低声吼出了挚友的名字。宛如失去配偶的雄狮，吉尔伽美什狂戾的声音里裹挟着绝望，太迟了的爱意，第一次面对失去而无所适从的暴怒与恐惧。这声音如同暴风卷起黄沙，闯入密林，摧枯拉朽的力量奏响世间最哀伤的情歌。从不哭泣，不知悲伤是为何物的恩奇都让这声音完全地占有了，霎时让人头皮发麻的快感卷携着现实的痛苦一股脑灌进了恩奇都的意识里。他挣扎着从王的怀里直起身，亲吻吉尔伽美什金黄的发。眼泪顺着他的脸颊，嘴唇，一路滴进王者的发丝之间消失不见。

那是吉尔伽美什没有察觉到的，恩奇都第一次的流泪。


End file.
